The present invention relates to a snap fit contact assembly for use in electronic applications.
Currently, there are a variety of kinds of electric contacts that are attached to plastic bases using methods such as heat-stake joining, insert molding, and mechanical methods such as snap fitting.
These electric contacts are often used in applications where the contacts are exposed to high vibration environments, such as in automotive throttle positioning sensors.
A problem with present electrical contacts is the difficulty of accurately locating the electrical contact with respect to the plastic base.
Another problem with present electrical contacts is the difficulty of securing the contact to the plastic base in order to reduce the electrical noise induced by the environmental vibration.